supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Da Double Seven Countupz
Da Double Seven Countupz is hosted by Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly and viewable in the Theory Watch. Episodes Episode 1: Giuseppe Todaro (July 22, 2016) #Jeffrey Ridgway, Sr. #Joseph Goebbels #Adolf Hitler #Alfred Jodl #ThePlankton5165 #Melissa Stahlberger #Cooper Bates #Brittany Soler #Larry Abraham #Theresa Ridgway #Nicole Jennings #Kai-Lan #Rintoo the Tiger #Jade Episode 2: Stacie Todaro (July 22, 2016) #Jeffrey Ridgway, Sr. #Melissa Stahlberger #Adolf Hitler #Joseph Goebbels #ThePlankton5165 #Theresa Ridgway #Alfred Jodl #Cooper Bates #Kai-Lan #Brittany Soler #Larry Abraham #Rintoo the Tiger #Nicole Jennings #Jade Episode 3: Tariko Kirochu (July 22, 2016) #Jade #Nicole Jennings #Cooper Bates #Brittany Soler #ThePlankton5165 #Larry Abraham #Theresa Ridgway #Melissa Stahlberger #Alfred Jodl #Kai-Lan #Joseph Goebbels #Rintoo the Tiger #Jeffrey Ridgway, Sr. #Adolf Hitler Episode 4: Matthew Cap (July 22, 2016) #Jade #Brittany Soler #ThePlankton5165 #Nicole Jennings #Cooper Bates #Larry Abraham #Kai-Lan #Theresa Ridgway #Rintoo the Tiger #Melissa Stahlberger #Jeffrey Ridgway, Sr. #Joseph Goebbels #Alfred Jodl #Adolf Hitler Episode 5: Manu Langbroek (August 1, 2016) #Cooper Bates #Jade #Brittany Soler #Nicole Jennings #ThePlankton5165 #Larry Abraham #Theresa Ridgway #Kai-Lan #Rintoo the Tiger #Melissa Stahlberger #Jeffrey Ridgway, Sr. #Joseph Goebbels #Alfred Jodl #Adolf Hitler Side episode 1: Jamie Hulbert's Top Five (August 21, 2016) In this special, Jamie Hulbert revealed his top five. The comment displayed is Jamie Hulbert's comment. #Todd "Scoops" Ming ("He dresses in a winning palette!") #Marco Rubio ("I wanted him for president, he would've been #1 had he been the Florida primary winner. Had he won the Florida primary, he would've become the 45th president in January.") #Marilyn Manson ("He did well in Xtreem Chart, what about Billboard?") #Jade ("Only girl on the top five. Seeing Alessandro get beaten the s*** out of is such a spectacular thing to watch.") #Leopold the Tutor ("The 1998 movie of Madeline is my favorite movie from the 20th century, mainly because of Leopold the Tutor!") He displayed his timeline, claiming he was born in 1976. In the timeline, many events are also claimed to have happened four years after the date that the stubborn people like Krystyna Halles claimed, and the age of 40 was already way too common for a stubborn person. *His father was born in 1943, not 1939. *His mother was born in 1947, not 1943. *His parents were married in 1969, not 1965. *His sister was born in 1971, not 1967. (she graduated in 1989) *Jaquinda Pérez was born in 1976, not 1972. *He was born in 1976, not 1972. *As for Kiezer Olsen's age, they are five years off. Kiezer Olsen was born in 1988, not 1983. *Tellyznphonezfor graduated high school in 1993 at 16, moved to the United States in 1994, married in 1995, and also finished college after getting an Associate's degree in 1995, to become a critic at Xtreem Judging. *He became a main judge on his first try in a battle. The actual documents show the correct information, not the false information claimed by the stubborn people. Episode 6: Samuel the Otter (August 25, 2016) #Alfred Jodl #Jeffrey Ridgway, Sr. #Adolf Hitler #Joseph Goebbels #Melissa Stahlberger #Rintoo the Tiger #Kai-Lan #Theresa Ridgway #Larry Abraham #Brittany Soler #Nicole Jennings #ThePlankton5165 #Cooper Bates #Jade Trivia *This series is always filmed in the same place they film Xtreem Judging. Category:Internet shows